


The Pain Of The Past

by Im_fine__save_me



Series: Triggering Fanfics 💜💜 [1]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: Chocolateeeeeeee, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, POV Third Person, Past Child Abuse, Written in Class, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine__save_me/pseuds/Im_fine__save_me
Summary: In which Y/N deals with some extremely difficult issues
Relationships: Harry Styles/Reader
Series: Triggering Fanfics 💜💜 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211051
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	The Pain Of The Past

She's staring out of the window, her arms wrapped around the knees pulled to her chest. She had locked the doors, and pulled back the curtains so that just a glimmer of faded sunlight could enter the room. The clouds were covering majority of the glowing orb, and she was grateful.

Grateful that the weather matched her mood, grateful that the day didn't want to be pleasant. Grateful that she could conform herself to the laziness of the sky and not be blamed for staying indoors.

Her phone went over, the sound of her boyfriend singing softly playing into the room, and a faint smile appeared on her face as the name "Harry <3" showed up, a cute photo of the man on full display.

"Hey Haz." she mumbles as she answered, inwardly cringing at her voice. She could at least try to sound a little cheerful.

He doesn't seem to pick up on it, talking happily about his day. "Anyways Darling, I was wondering if you wanted to go out later today?" He sounds so hopeful, and it breaks her to shoot him down.

"Today really isn't a good day, Harry. I'm sorry."

He rushes to answer. "No need to apologize, it's okay. Maybe I could come over?"

She shakes her head, and then upon realizing he can't hear her, she speaks again, more quiet. "M'sorry. It's just, today is the day that I ran away from him all those years ago, and it just-its just brings back so many memories."

Harry sighs. He knows what you're talking about; your abusive father. He doesn't blame you, not at all. He's proud of you for running away from the situation.

"No problem. I'll send over some chocolates, yeah? I love you." You mumble it back before hanging up, feeling slightly better and anticipating your chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked that 💜
> 
> If you have a celebrity and a request, feel free to let me know 😘


End file.
